Sweet Torment
by theVoiceInsideYourHead
Summary: HIATUS. The King of Shinigamis interfered. Light and L lived. Now, almost three years later, a new threat arises, a new Kira. L and Light team up. Problems arise when attraction gets in the way and when the new Kira always seems to be a step ahead of them?
1. Chapter 1: The Second Reaping

_A/N – August 9, 2007: Well, I'm back with a revamp. I just watched about 19 episodes of Death Note today and yesterday since there were no classes and our Long Tests were postponed and I just got hit by a new idea. I wanted something more…substantial than Light and L getting stuck in a house together and came up with this. I've been really annoyed with the fact that I'm not writing to the best of my abilities and wanted to write something that was not so centered on romance. I've got to admit, there __**is **__romance in this but still, a plot exists. Hey, I'm just your normal Yaoi-loving fourteen-year-old. I don't expect much._

_A/N – August 12, 2007: Yatta! I've actually watched every single freakin' episode of Death Note! Ending…so…cool!!! I kept on bawling like a baby during Episode 25! I love the Yaoi-ness between L and Light! Especially when L was massaging Light's feet then suddenly Light leaned forward and wiped L's hair!!! So kawaii!!! And it was so sad when L said, "_I'm sad"_ then Light asked, "_Why?_". L reply made me cry even harder! He replied, "_You'll understand soon"_ and then later he DIED!!! Waaaah! Oh well. At least Near won. Mello died though. Near is exactly like L minus the sugar-addicted part. Go Near! I forgot to mention, since I've finished the whole series, Near and Mello __**will **__be in this story. Probably in a Shounen-ai pair, hehe. BTW, since Mello didn't kidnap Sayu, she still has her sanity here._

_**Summary**_: When the Shinigami King interferes, Light is left with nothing but his memories. L fails to prosecute him due to lack of evidence but he still has his life. That's something to be grateful for. Three years later, something starts to mess with the not-so-peaceful world of our two tensais. As L and Light battle it out with the new Kira, hidden feelings arise. And with the new Kira always being a step ahead of them, things can get a little messy.

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, Character death and in depth meaning of insignificant details.

_**Death Note**_

_Yagami Household_

"Raito! Breakfast!"

Yagami Light opened his eyes and blinked as they adjusted to the harsh lighting of the room. He yawned and looked at the alarm clock on his bed. It was supposed to wake him up at 7 Am.

_8: 03 Am._

"_Mom must've turned my alarm off again._"

Light stood up and stretched. He put on a white shirt and black slacks and headed downstairs. Sayu was crouched in front of the television, watching reruns of Ryuuga Hideki's new soap opera.

"Reruns so early in the morning, Sayu?"

Sayu grinned, "I wasn't able to watch last night so I woke up really early today! Studying for my college entrance test sure is a bother…"

Light snorted and commented, "You haven't changed at all."

Sachiko smiled at her children and ushered Light to eat his food, "Hurry up and eat your breakfast, Raito. It's getting cold."

Light bit into a piece of toast and asked, "Where's father?"

Sachiko smiled sadly, "He went to work early again. He's very busy these days."

Light frowned then quickly plastered a smile on his face, "He is, isn't he?"

Sachiko nodded and went back to washing the dishes.

"_He still hasn't forgiven me for being Kira…that's to be expected. I killed hundreds if not millions of people… If only that stupid Shinigami didn't interfere_"

During their capture of Higuchi, the King of Shinigamis appeared right after Light touched the Death Note and regained his memories. All of Light's plans went down the drain.

_The Shinigami King descended from the ceiling, with Ryuk following after._

"_It all ends here, human. Your lust for power has corrupted you. Kira has completely taken over, you are not Yagami Raito anymore."_

_Light looked up at the Shinigami, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm not Kira. L himself has deducted that."_

_The Shinigami stared at him, "I will take the both Death Notes back to the Shinigami realm. No human shall ever see these Death Notes again, at least not any time soon. Ryuk and Rem will be punished for their crimes."_

"Take them away?_" Light thought, "_He can't…"

_Light's eyes widened and he shouted, "You can't take the Death Notes away! Kira has been using them for the good of the world! Evil will reign again if you take them away!"_

_Souichiro's mouth dropped open._

"_Raito…? What are you saying?"_

_Light turned to his father, madness dancing in his eyes, "I'm right, father! You know I am! Kira has been doing nothing but good! He cares for this world! He's saving us all!"_

_L handcuffed one of Light's hands to his own and stated, "It seems that I was right, Yagami-san. Kira is your son."_

_Souichiro turned to the detective resignedly, "And the probability is…?"_

"_100 percent"_

_The Shinigami now held both Death Notes in his hands. He started for the ceiling with Ryuk and Rem in tow._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing???" Light shouted, "Come back! You can't--"_

"_You're reign of evil has ended, Yagami Raito. Goodbye."_

"_STOP!"_

_Light turned to L, "Ryuuzaki, you can't possible believe--"_

_L frowned, "I'm disappointed, Raito-kun."_

_Souichiro turned to his son and said, "Yagami Raito. You're under arrest."_

Light was never proven to be guilty. Both Death Notes were gone and the courts refused to believe that they and the Shinigamis existed. It was all over. The movement that Kira started stopped and the crime rates went up again. It's like nothing had ever happened, like all of Light's efforts had been for naught.

"Onii-san?"

Light bit into his toast again.

"What is it, Sayu?"

"You're staring off into space again. You've been doing that often."

"Really? I haven't noticed. Maybe it's just the stress from school. My teachers are so demanding."

Sayu pouted, "I know how you feel, Onii-san! All my teachers are slave drivers!"

Light smiled sadly.

"_If only things had gone differently…if only._"

_**Death Note**_

_Lawliet Estate, England_

L moved his pointed finger across the mouse pad on his laptop. Crime scene pictures of the case he just solved were being dragged into the Recycle bin, to be deleted forever.

"_There are no interesting cases to work on anymore. Not after the Kira case… This is all so boring._"

Two sugar cubes drop into a cup of tea.

"_Yagami Raito-kun was never punished. But then again, the Shinigami was right. He was corrupted, a shadow of his former self. In the end, Kira and Raito-kun turned out to be completely different people_"

Another sugar cubed dropped.

"_But I could only be saying that because I considered Raito-kun as my friend. He would've killed me in the instance that he knew of my name…_"

A sigh.

"_Yes. The possibility of that happening was 88 percent. A terrible thing for a friend to think.. True, but terrible._"

Two knocks.

"L-sama?"

L dropped another sugar cube into his tea and looked up.

"What is it, Watari?"

"Yagami Souichiro-san is on Line 2. He says its very urgent"

"Give me the phone"

Watari handed him the cordless extension.

"Yes, Yagami-san?"

A few moments of silence.

"Sou…Please send the data to my old e-mail account"

A series of beeps emitted from the laptop in front of L. Scans of Japanese newspapers loaded and zoomed on the screen. More beeps and the death certificates of the victims could be seen. L's eyes skimmed over all the files. 55 percent of the victims died of heart attacks. 25 percent were killed by the victims before they had a heart attack. 20 percent died of freak accidents. No other causes.

"_Patterns…_" L thought absently.

"I see" L said finally, "I will tell Watari to give you a call."

L handed the phone back to the butler.

"Pack your things, Watari. We're heading back to Japan"

Watari took the phone and asked, "What is it that seems to be of great importance, L-sama?"

"Kira has returned"

_**Death Note**_

"_This is Sakura TV Evening Report. There have been new reports on the mass homicide in Kanagawa Prefecture. One of the detainees went mad and killed all the inmates he was sharing the cell with. He died of a heart attack shortly before the guards managed to open the bars of the cell. Our data shows that all the other inmates were serial killers who were scheduled to be executed two to three months from now._

_Many have started speculating: Is this the work of a new Kira?_"

_Click._

A figure shrouded in the shadows smiled.

"_Kira's back…The Second Reaping has come._"

_**Death Note**_

_PS: Well, what do you think? Good or bad? Too weird? I shall accept any criticism just as long as you review!_

_To Flamers: Flames will be thrown back to you in the form of a Molotov Cocktail. Stay away._

_Ja ne!_

_With regards,_

_Ms. Samantha Matsuyama, Sadist Extraordinaire_


	2. Chapter 2: Departing For Japan

_A/N – August 18, 2007: Wahaha! An update! I can't believe I'm updating this soon! Seeing as we DID get a FIVE-DAY WEEKEND because of some Super Typhoon, I decided to get my creative juices flowing. It appears to me that my muses have come back after their perpetual and most-likely eternal lunch break. I'll try and make the chapters of this story average at around two thousand words but I'm not making any promises._

_**Chapter 2**_: _Departing For Japan_

_**«Death Note»**_

"Raito-kun?"

Light turned his head towards his seatmate.

"What is it, Kiyomi?"

Kiyomi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and said, "You seem to be spacing out lately. Is something bothering you?"

"_Well for one thing, you are._"

"Not that I know of. In fact, my sister Sayu just asked me the same thing yesterday. It's probably due to the stress. Exams are coming up and well, my mom is always going on about my grades."

Kiyomi nodded, "I understand. It's hard for people to pressure you to get high marks. I'm this close to screaming at my dad to shut up."

He smiled at her and focused his eyes back to their professor.

"_Is it so obvious that I'm bothered by something? I've really lost my touch. When I was Kira no one could really tell what I was feeling. It was always the mask that they saw. Nothing else… Maybe this generation of people just wasn't ready for paradise yet._"

Light went back on the lesson. Their professor's voice droned on and on about stuff he already knew and he found his attention diverting to his previous thoughts.

"_I always imagine what our world would look like if Kira had prevailed. If I had succeeded, crimes would have been gone from the streets and we would be living in a world that is very similar to paradise. Then I lost. For the first time in my life, I, Yagami Raito, failed. I failed to bring evil to its knees and rid the world of its crime and corruption. I lost. _God _lost._

_No one could understand how I felt. The closest anyone ever got to how I _really _felt was L. The only problem with him was that he thought killing criminals was murder and I could never change his mind about that. Did I ever consider him as a friend?_"

His eyes wandered over to a bunch of giggling girls down the row in front him. They waved and he gave them a smile. They giggled again and turned back around. He dropped his smile.

"_The people around me want my friendship because of my grades and my looks. A shallow reason that L never even thought of once._"

Light smiled.

"_He said I was the most interesting being that he'd ever met. Funny how I thought the exact same thing. After he went back to England or wherever he lived, life has been monotonous. No one's challenging enough to be my friend. They all fear me too much._"

Light sighed.

"_Maybe things will get better_"

As the bell rang signaling the end of his last period, Light packed all his stuff into his bag and headed out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Raito?"

Light looked at Kiyomi and smiled, "I'll be at your house at eight."

"Alright."

Light sighed and shifted his bag to his other hand.

"_Maybe my love life will get better too. Who knows?_"

Somewhere deep inside his currently iced heart, he seriously wished things would get better.

Then again, his gut feel has almost always been right. And in half an hour, after he gets on the subway to get back home, he will soon realize that his gut feel is _always _right. No questions asked.

_**«Death Note»**_

"Have all my things been packed, Watari?"

Watari nodded, "Yes, L-sama. I have had them loaded into your private jet just like you ordered."

L bit into his overly-filled-with-chocolate-chips-cookie.

"Very well."

"Is there anything else you needed?"

L licked his fingers clean and asked, "Watari, do think this new Kira could be Raito-kun?"

Watari shook his head and replied, "I do not know, L-sama. We have not seen Yagami-kun for the past three years and I cannot tell what his personality could be like after such a long period of time."

L dove into his jar for another cookie and said, "Thank you, Watari. You may leave."

Watari bowed and left.

L finished off the last cookie and placed the empty jar back on the table.

"_I never thought I would have to go back to Japan after the fiasco that happened. Neither did I think that I would be called back for the same case either. Raito-kun is placed under suspicion immediately because of his identity as the First Kira. This information shall stand until our later meetings. Although I _do _wonder whether or not he is committing the same type of murders he did three years ago._"

L jumped down for the couch he was currently occupying and stared with distaste at his shoes. He slid them on gingerly as if he was afraid that they contained some sort of virus. He hopped on the floor a bit to get the feeling of his sneakers and began heading towards the exit of his mansion.

"_Maybe I'll give Wammy's House a call when I get back to Japan. I am very curious how Near and Mello's relationship is fairing… They're always at each other's throats._"

L rounded the corner and saw the pilot prepping the jet for its take off. When the said pilot suddenly got sprayed in the face by a squirt of oil, L smirked.

"_Hmm…yes…I _will _give those two a call…and ask how in the world they managed to rig Jacques oil tank._"

The atmosphere was quite dreary but there was soft breeze flowing in the air.

"_I think I will miss England. I am sensing that I will be gone for a while_."

L breathed in the air and smiled, reminiscing of his times in the Wammy House when all the kids would flock around him while he consumed an entire strawberry and chocolate cake. Though he wasn't treated like a weirdo in Wammy like he was in his previous orphanage, he still didn't have any emotional ties with any of the kids there. Some were jealous, some were awed and some just didn't care.

He had spent most of his time alone, eating or playing chess against himself. The only times he found himself talking to someone else was when Watari was around and the few moments that Near, Mello and Matt came to visit his room.

L smiled at bit and walked up the jet's steps.

He looked at the pilot's oil covered face and asked, "Jacques are you alright?"

Jacques wiped his face with a towel and nodded, "I'll go and give those little hooligans a tongue lashing when I see them."

L took his seat and pulled the seatbelt on. When he realized that he couldn't pull his feet up with the seatbelt, he took it off.

"That won't be necessary, Jacques. I have a feeling that I'm going to be sending for them soon."

Jacques nodded once more and closed the door that lead to the cockpit. In a few minutes time, the plane's propellers starting whirring and the jet rose up into the sky. L watched his estate get smaller and smaller as the aircraft rose higher and higher.

"_I wonder how Raito-kun is doing? Or rather, I wonder if he knows about this New Kira case that his father has been assigned to yet again._"

L stared out the window of the plane and thought, "_We'll just have to see won't we?_"

_**«Death Note»**_

_9 hours later…_

L looked up from his laptop's screen where a virtual chessboard program was running and looked outside the window. Fat raindrops were hitting the window and the clouds were looming over everything in sight. Like always, the weather seemed to forebode something.

"It seems that the weather here in Japan is no better than the weather in England. Don't you think so, Watari?"

Watari nodded and stood up from his seat.

He pulled on his hat and said, "I shall go get your coat, L-sama."

L waved his hand and jumped back into his shoes, "Don't bother, Watari. An umbrella will suffice. It isn't raining that hard yet."

"Wakarimashita."

L wiggled his toes inside the his shoes and walked forward.

"Shall we? I have to get to my hotel room so that my cakes don't spoil."

Watari opened up the umbrella once they got outside and said, "I believe that you had technicians install a small freezer room inside the jet and that I ordered all your perishable sweets to be placed inside."

"Ah, sou," L murmured, "In that case, I believe we owe someone a visit, Watari."

They walked down the steps; L being careful not to trip on his untied shoelaces.

"And who might that be, L-sama?"

L climbed inside the luxury car waiting for them and asked, "Do remember how to get to the Yagami household?"

"Hai."

_**«Death Note»**_

"Raito! It's time for dinner!"

Light looked up from his textbook and stopped his right hand from writing.

"I'll be right down!"

Light closed the textbook, mentally registering what page he was on, and checked the note taking he did for his class tomorrow. It was only four and a half pages but extensively covered the topics to be discussed for the next few days. To be blunt, Light didn't really need to study in advance because he had read through this year's entire syllabus in one week prior to the start of classes. He just did it to 'keep up appearances'.

What would the school say if they found out that their most promising student was slacking off?

Light sighed and gave his notes one more scan before standing up and turning of his light. He spied an apple on his bedside table and wondered how Ryuk was doing.

Light smirked.

"_Probably suffering from apple withdrawal. I remember Misa telling me how awful apples from the Shinigami realm were._"

Amane Misa, the loyal person that she is, still retained her love for her dear, dear 'Raito-kun' and occasionally asked him out on dates. Light indulged her once in a while seeing as she did stay locked inside Ryuuzaki's holding cell for over a week. Speaking of dates, he remembered promising the gothic princess a date this weekend.

Light groaned when he remembered that he too had set up a date with Kiyomi on the same day.

"_Damn. Those two are going to try and kill each other!_"

Light sighed and opened his bedroom door.

"_What's done is done_."

Light's eyes lit up in surprise when he saw his father at the table.

"Dad? You're joining us for dinner?"

Souichiro shifted in his seat and raised his chopsticks, "This is one of the few times I get to eat dinner with my family. Is it that much of a surprise?"

Light shrugged and sat down on his seat, "Yes it is."

"Well I'm here now. Or would you rather have me leave?"

Light heard the joking tone in his father's voice and smiled, "Of course you may stay."

Sachiko breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard her son and husband's friendly banter.

"_Things are looking up…_"

Sayu grinned and commented, "It's nice to hear Tou-san and Nii-san getting along again."

"Why is that, Sayu?" Souichiro asked.

Sayu put a frown on her face and pulled on her lower eyelids and said, "Because whenever one of you meets the other you get all frowny and droopy."

Light laughed and said, "'Frowny' isn't even a word."

"Sue me," Sayu challenged.

Light rolled his eyes and dove back into his rice.

Souichiro gulped down his drink and said to Light, "Raito, I'd like to speak to you after dinner."

"Is it important, Tou-san? I still have some studying to do…"

"It will only take a minute."

"Alright."

Light put down his bowl.

"Tou-san, I've been meaning to ask you about the 'New Ki—"

_Ding Dong._

Sachiko stood up and smiled, "I'll get it."

"Who could be coming at this time of night?" Souichiro asked aloud.

Sayu grinned, "It's probably Misa-chan."

Souichiro raised his eyebrows, "You're still dating her, Raito?"

Raito glared at his sister and was about to say something when Sachiko entered the kitchen again.

"Anata, Raito, I think you have visitor,"

Raito peaked over his mother's shoulder and felt his brain go into overdrive.

"_R…Ryuuzaki?_"

L smiled, "Hello Raito-kun. It's been a while."

_**«Death Note»**_

_PS: Ooooh! Raito-kun and L-chan meet again! L and Light interaction in the next chapter! Hoot hoot! I shall start typing the next chap later or tomorrow, whatever fits meh fancy!_

_PPS: Oh yeah, to all BLEACH fans, there's going to be a new spin off movie called 'The DiamondDust Rebellion' centered on of course Ichigo and meh fave character, Hitsugaya Toushirou! Be sure to catch it this December 22, 2007!_

_Review lotts!_

_With regards,_

_Ms. Samantha Matsuyama_

_Sadist Extraordinaire_


	3. Chapter 3: Blueberry Chocolate Cake

_A/N – September 1, 2007: Wahaha! Another chapter! I'm pretty happy with the results of my exams and so far all of them have been 92 percent and above EXCEPT for Leadership Training. I only got an 88 on that. Phooey. All because our teacher refused to give bonus points for the questions THAT HE DIDN'T EVEN TEACH. Screw. I shall bother you no longer! Read on! Yaoi goodness!_

_**«Death Note»**_

Light nearly choked on his rice when he saw the familiar sugar-addict, shoe-hating detective standing inside their house. There was something…different about him. It's like his countenance had changed. He didn't _feel_…secretive as he had been when he and Light first met.

"Ryuuzaki…Okisashiburi."

L nodded and said, "Yes. How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"_He already knows the answer to that. He wants to know if I've kept count_."

"Almost three years." Light replied.

L smirked, "You've kept count."

"_I knew it_." "So have you"

L pulled one hand out of his jeans and popped a lollipop into his mouth. The detective noted a mischievous sparkle in Light's eyes and noticed that they were the exact same sparkle when he was still working on the Yotsuba case.

"I see your deductive skills haven't waned at all, Raito-kun." "_Chances of being Kira have dropped to 8 percent. He isn't very guarded now. Like he has nothing to hide._"

"Thank you."

"_Five percent. Raito-kun did not gloat but instead offered his thanks. Still, this five percent still gives me grounds for suspicion about Raito-kun's activities for the past three months…_"

L turned to Souichiro and bowed, "It's has also been a while, Yagami-san."

Souichiro bowed back and replied, "Yes it has. Would you like to continue this in the living room?"

L sucked on his lollipop before replying, "Hai. That would be much appreciated."

Light looked at his mother. Sachiko nodded and made shooing motions with her hands.

"Go on, Raito."

"Tou-san, may I come?" Light asked innocently.

L looked at the ex-Kira and commented, "Will you allow him, Yagami-san? His identity as the previous Kira may help us in this case immensely."

Light flinched inwardly, "_He really knows how to prod where it hurts, doesn't he?_"

Souichiro's mouth tightened to a thin line and nodded.

"Yes, that seems to be the best choice. This way, Ryuuzaki, Watari."

The four men made their way into the spacious living room of the Yagami household and took their respective seats. L sat down normally and started fidgeting.

"Please," Souichiro said, "Make yourselves comfortable."

Light smirked when he saw L's grateful expression.

"Thank you, Yagami-san."

L picked off his shoes and crouched down on top of the couch.

Yagami leaned forward and looked at L, "To be honest, Ryuuzaki, I never expected you to come this soon."

L pulled the yellow lollipop out of his mouth and replied, "After you sent me the files pertaining to the Kira case, I assumed you needed my immediate assistance."

Souichiro nodded. "We do. It has been almost three months and we have come up with nothing. The times of death are explicitly random and condense in no particular day of the week."

"Have any innocents been killed?"

"No. All those who were targeted were criminals reported on the news."

L looked interested. "So that means those criminals who haven't been publicized or broadcasted have not been killed?"

"No."

"Interesting." L murmured, sucking on his lollipop, "It appears to me that this new Kira is not as…sophisticated as his predecessors. Don't you think so, Raito-kun?"

Light raised an eyebrow, "Well, um, yes. From what I've seen on the news reports, he isn't."

"_What answer do you want to hear, L? How I killed criminals noted only inside the police database?_"

L looked at him and asked, "Was there anything else on the reports that you noticed?"

Light cleared his throat and replied, "For one thing, all the criminals were killed either by other criminals or by sudden heart attacks."

"Very good, Raito-kun. Yagami-san, I am also assuming that the accidental deaths ruled by the courts were not as widely publicized as the criminals who were dying because of heart attacks."

"That's right. These deaths were only mentioned in passing."

"Accidental deaths?" Light asked his father.

Souichiro nodded gravely.

"A portion of the criminals being killed off was due to sudden accidents. Most of them were in car accidents, falling off buildings, scaffolding falling on them… Those sort of things."

Light racked his memory for accidents like those and realized that most of the accidental deaths reported in the news were those of criminals at large or on the run. Aside from those causes, there weren't any other leading causes for the deaths.

"I see. This Kira is very neat. This style of killing gives off the impression that he is very obsessive about most things."

L tilted his head, "Why would you say that, Raito-kun?"

"I've been studying psychology in college and the fact that he only has three methods of killing shows a possibility of obsessive compulsiveness. I'm guessing that if we tally the criminals he killed per day you would see that he only kills a particular number on a particular day. For instance, during Wednesday nights, he kills approximately 6 criminals who are in the same cell or hiding out together at around 8 o'clock."

L nodded, "We shall get to that, Raito-kun. You've been very helpful."

Light noticed a familiar shine of pride in his father's eyes.

"Yes, Raito. Well done."

_Bleep_.

Watari looked at his watch and walked over to L.

"L-sama. Your meeting with the patisserie store is scheduled in half an hour."

L finished his lollipop and slid the stick back inside his pocket.

"We shall continue this meeting in my new headquarters. I will give Raito-kun a call telling him where it is. Goodbye."

Light pulled out his cell phone and asked, "Do you have my number, Ryuuzaki?"

"Hai."

"See you, Ryuuzaki." Light said.

L looked at him and replied, "We shall be seeing each other for quite a while. Goodbye, Raito-kun."

Watari held the front door open for L. Light watched L's retreating back and thought how much he missed the detective's presence. Light shook his head. It does not bode well to think of these kinds of things.

He turned to his father.

"Tou-san?"

Souichiro looked up, "What is it, Raito?"

"What did you want to talk to me about? You said that it was important."

Souichiro offered a small smile.

"I was supposed to tell you that L was arriving today but he beat me to the punch."

"That was it?" Light prodded, "_You wanted me to join the investigation team again, didn't you Tou-san?_"

"Yes. You can go back to dinner if you like."

Light shook his head and stood up.

"I think I'll head up to my room and pack a few things. Knowing Ryuuzaki, he'll probably have rooms waiting for us in his headquarters."

Souichiro nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Tou-san."

Souichiro stood and gave his son a pat on the back.

"Thank you, Raito."

"For what?" Light inquired.

"For being my son again. Good night."

Light watched another person leave the living room and smiled.

"_I guess this is one good thing that happened after losing the Death Notes,_" Light thought, "_I can make my father proud again._"

_**«Death Note»**_

L cut a slice from the blueberry and chocolate cake he had bought from the patisserie shop and sat in front on the couch.

"Watari, have you finished preparing Raito-kun and Yagami-san's rooms?"

"Hai."

"Please make sure to lock the door on your way out. I do not want to be disturbed this evening."

The personal suite he had built in his new headquarters did not look like a room at all. First off, there was the absence of a bed. Then there was the entire wall filled with plasma TV screens and stereo and recording systems embedded in it. Opposite that wall were two double duty refrigerators and two freezers for his sweets and ice cream.

Currently, he was seated on top of a blue couch with a squishy back and hard seats. The coffee table was made out of metal and had several electric sockets on its legs for his laptop. It was also covered with jars of chocolate and lollipops.

Needless to say, it _did not _look like a room.

L stared at his laptop and viewed a series of information about the criminal's times of death. He typed rapidly and watched as the biggest screen on the wall light up. All of his input to the laptop had been summarized and was being viewed in a slideshow.

"_Hmm… It seems that Raito-kun was right. This Kira shows signs of being mentally unstable and controlling. The numbers killed each week always total to roughly 98 people. 16 on Mondays, 20 on Tuesdays, 6 on Wednesdays, 12 on Thursdays, 14 on Fridays, 17 on Saturdays and 13 on Sundays._"

L grabbed the tall shake beside the laptop and took a long sip without taking his eyes of the TV.

"_Having Raito-kun helping on this case will be very, very helpful. I do hope that my suspicions about him being Kira will turn out wrong..._"

L stopped drinking momentarily and wrinkled his forehead.

"_I wonder why I am so intent on proving my theory wrong. I have always hated being wrong but now…_"

L gulped more of the strawberry shake.

"…_the circumstances are different._"

L wiped the rim of the glass with his finger and sucked on it.

"_Yes, that's right. That has to be the reason._"

L doubted his own conclusion but focused back on the Kira case. He moved his finger on the mouse pad and the TV screen shifted. It now only showed the entire week and its division into hours. L's sleep deprived eyes wandered over the data. He lifted his thumb and placed the appendage to his lips.

"Odd. The number of killings decrease during Wednesdays but are consistent on every other day of the week."

L tapped a few keys and eyed the screen once more.

"The time is odd as well…"

On other days except Wednesdays, the killings are scattered among the hours of the day. The deaths only occur at precisely 8:03 in the evening, a few minutes after the news broadcasts end. On other weeks, the deaths on Wednesdays increase by 11 deaths exactly but very rarely. Very odd indeed. Maybe this Kira has a very hectic schedule on Wednesdays, or is very pressured during that day.

"_It still doesn't narrow down any suspects._"

L finished his third slice of cake and placed the rest inside the refrigerator.

"_I wonder if Raito-kun likes blueberry cake…_"

L reached into his pocket and pressed 2 on his cell phone. The cell phone's screen showed Light's name.

"_**Moshi moshi.**_"

"Hello Raito-kun."

"_**Ryuuzaki?**_"

He vaguely heard Light's sigh and continued.

"I called to inform you that you may drop by the office tomorrow morning. It is located in front of the Theobroma chocolate store."

A scratching on a pen on paper was heard.

"_**Alright. Otou-san and I will be there tomorrow at seven.**_"

"Yes, we have many things to discuss Raito-kun. Goodbye."

"_**Goodbye, Ryuuzaki. I'll see you in the morning.**_"

L closed the phone and smiled.

"_Yes…in the morning, Raito-kun…in the morning…_"

L opened a freezer and pulled out a liter of mint chocolate ice cream.

"_I hope Raito-kun likes his room._"

_**«Death Note»**_

_The next morning…_

Light's eyebrow twitched as he eyed the room he was staying in. There wasn't really anything wrong with the room _itself_ but…it was that stupid, idiotic bed! And the thing above the bed!

"Ryuuzaki…" he ground out, "What is the meaning of this?"

L switched his weight on his left foot and looked up at Light innocently.

"What do you mean, Raito-kun?"

Light took a deep breath and pointed to the pink monstrosity on the north wall of the room.

"Why, Ryuuzaki, _Why_ is my bed _pink_? Not only that, why is it _hot pink_? And what is Misa's poster doing on the ceiling? I do not want to be bombarded with that girl's image before I go to sleep! She stalks me enough as it is!"

L raised an eyebrow at Light's outburst and replied, "Raito-kun, I was under the impression that you like Amane-san since you started dating her a few months ago. I did not know that you abhorred her so much. For that, I apologize. It was also she who told me that the bed should be a color that would compliment her poster's color."

Light's eyebrow twitched even more.

"Will you please be kind enough to remove all traces of Misa in this room?"

L smiled, "Okay, Raito-kun. I shall inform Watari later."

Light nodded and set his bag down on the floor.

"So, Ryuuzaki…you met with Misa today?"

L nodded, "I had her sign the poster and other…items."

Light wondered what other stuff L had signed. Light shuddered. Somebody was obsessed…

"I also wanted to see how she was doing." L finished.

Light nodded and asked, "So Ryuuzaki, do you think we could go over the latest information you've acquired?"

"Hai. Come this way."

L led Light out of the room to _his _room. He stopped in front of the double doors to his suite.

"Is this the main meeting room?"

"Iie. This is my room."

He pressed the button the panel beside one door and the door slid open. Light was bit disturbed by the weirdness of L's room.

"It's very…you." Light said lamely.

"Yes it is."

L walked to the coffee table and pressed the power button on his laptop. The panda-eyed man looked at Light.

"Would you care for some cake, Raito-kun?"

Light shook his head, "No thank you."

"Suit yourself."

L opened his refrigerator and extracted the remnants of last night's cake. He cut himself a slice and placed the rest back inside. L grabbed a fork and ate a small piece. His eyes fluttered close for a moment. Light looked the detective and watched with interest as the chocolate from the fork disappeared as it entered L's mouth. L's pink lips closed over the metal and sucked on it a bit. L was oblivious to Light's gaze.

Light blushed and quickly focused his eyes on L's laptop.

"Are you alright, Raito-kun?"

Light fought back his blush and looked back at L.

"I'm fine."

_Ting._

A familiar W flashed on the wide screen TV.

"_Thank you, Watari…_" Light thought.

L and Light listened to Watari's voice as it filled the air.

"_**L-sama, Masters Near and Mello have arrived.**_"

_**«Death Note»**_

_PS: Love this last part. It's very funny. I wanted to make Light watch while L eats _strawberries _but it's too cliché. grin I'm saving that for later. I am TOO addicted to boyxboy love. Go Yaoi!_

_Next chapter: Near and Mello make their appearances! Yay! Watch out for this quarelling duo. It'll be fun writing fluff between them since they're only teenagers. By 2007, Mello will be 18 since he was fifteen in the year 2004 when L died. I don't know how old Near is but I'll be making him sixteen. sings song You are sixteen going on seventeen… breaks out into a musical I AM SEVENTEEN GOING ON EIGHTEEN I'LL "TAKE CARE" OF YOU! stops_

_Review lotts!_

_With regards,_

_Ms. Samantha Matsuyama_

_Sadist Extraordinaire_


End file.
